Customer premises equipment can include a modem, such as a DOCSIS cable modem or DSL modem, connected to an Internet service provider's network to provide the customer with Internet access via the modem. In many instances the customer premises equipment may also include a wireless network with a wireless router. In this case, the modem is connected to the wireless router so any computer or like electronic device connected to the wireless network can access the Internet via the modem.
With the advent of Voice-over-Internet-Protocol (VoIP), DOCSIS cable modems and DSL modems can be used, not only for purposes of providing high-speed Internet access to a customer, but also to provide telephone service for the premises. For this specific purpose, the customer premises equipment can include a separate media terminal adapter (MTA) as a standalone device connected to the above referenced modem to provide the VoIP service. The MTA interfaces with an IP network, for example, via the above referenced modem, and is operable to adapt VoIP data for use by other customer premises equipment, such as a telephone system including a separate base unit and a set of wireless handsets that are distributed on the premises. The MTA can be used for purposes of delivering all basic phone services to the customer such as handling voice compression, packetization, security, and call signaling and can support older phone handsets and fax machines.
More recently, combined customer premises equipment include a MTA embedded within (i.e., built directly into) a DOCSIS cable or DSL modem to bundle Internet and VoIP services via installation of a single device. Such a combination is often referred to as an eMTA (embedded Media Terminal Adapter). The MTA and modem components of an eMTA are typically assigned separate Media Access Control (MAC) and IP addresses, and the eMTA includes multiple jacks for connection to phone lines, such as RJ-11 jacks, and for data connectivity such as through an Ethernet, USB, HPNA, and/or wireless interface.
Further, a so-called Modular-embedded Multimedia Terminal Adaptor (M-eMTA) provides a single device for serving residential multi-dwelling unit costumers and multi-tenant environments for business, commercial and residential customers. The M-eMTA is used to provide high speed data service and high quality VoIP telephone service separately to each of the multiple customers within the multi-dwelling unit or multi-tenant environment.
In most instances, the above referenced modems, routers, MTAs, eMTAs, M-eMTAs, and like customer premises equipment are installed and are physically located in an out-of-the-way location at the customer premises. For example, these devices may be located in a basement, in a closet such as in a utility closet adjacent to electrical box equipment, at an outdoor location, in a common room serving multiple tenants, or at some other remote and infrequently accessed location at the customer premises. Some customer premises equipment may generate operational status indications so that users can determine the operational status of the equipment, and most include a nameplate, sticker or the like that identifies MAC and serial number information. Of course, other equipment may not provide such information.
As an example of status indications, a modem may include several LEDs on its housing that may be activated to indicate that the modem is powered and communicating properly with other devices. Information concerning some equipment, such as a router, may be accessible only through a web-based graphical user interface (GUI). For example, if an IP device for a router in the wireless network is known, the user may access the web-based GUI for the router through a computer system connected to the wireless network. The web-based GUI may provide some status information for the router, as well as modifiable settings.
On certain occasions, the customer will be requested or required to take some action with respect to the customer premises equipment. For example, when trouble-shooting a problem with the equipment, the customer may be requested by technical support personnel to provide the MAC and serial number of an eMTA or may be requested to reboot the eMTA (i.e., disconnect the power followed by re-connecting the power). As another example, a customer may determine it desirable to run an Internet speed check on the eMTA to determine the cause of a slow Internet connection and/or may want to run a condition check on the eMTA to determine the cause of an intermittent Internet connection. Still further, a customer may need to set up a wireless access point in the home gateway equipment.
Most of the above referenced actions, require the customer to physically go to the location of the equipment on the customer premises to view the LEDs, nameplates, tags, stickers or the like provided on these devices. The same is true if the user needs to reboot the equipment with respect to disconnecting the power. Obviously, if this equipment is located in an out-of-the-way location at the customer premises, this tends to be an undesirable task.
If some information concerning the equipment is available via a web-based GUI, the customer may access the web-based GUI via a computer to access some of the desired information. However, some users may not have a personal computer to view the web-based GUI to get information, or some users may not have the knowledge to use a PC to access the web-based GUI. In other instances, a web-based GUI may not be provided for some equipment or the customer may be experiencing problems with his/her Internet connection.